


【승승】叮叮與史努叮 (番外)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 3





	【승승】叮叮與史努叮 (番外)

姜昇植沒想過會有今天  
當時只一心想跟著韓勝宇到首爾

6年了，時間過好快  
除了韓勝宇之外，還遇到另外5個像家人的成員  
自己現在還是隊裡的隊長

要是其他人知道自己原本是隻柴犬……(?   
也不知道從哪時開始  
成員和粉絲們也會叫自己姜叮叮  
可能那種狗狗的樣子一直都在

尤其是個性善良的部分

「昇植哥是我見過，最善良單純的人」  
都韓勢曾經這麼說過

「昇植真的是個很好的人」  
韓勝宇好幾次這麼說

原本會偷偷觀察韓勝宇的你  
沒想到有一天也被他默默觀察著  
雖然你們互相觀察這件事，其他隊員也看得出來  
你喜歡每個成員

但你好像更喜歡韓勝宇一些  
在這6年裡，你對他的喜歡沒有減少過

在你因為聲帶結節而在車站大哭的時刻  
是韓勝宇陪著你一起流淚

因為背負主唱責任，又害怕自己唱不好時  
是韓勝宇陪著你在練習室，度過一個又一個的夜晚

你喜歡他，想成為他心中獨特存在的那種喜歡

你知道粉絲間有很多CP偏好  
也知道勝昇CP是熱門度很高的組合  
節目裡、放送中、廣播裡、演唱會……等等  
你們之間有很多可愛的互動  
也因為你們在一起的氛圍總是溫柔而美好  
你們的CP在粉絲間熱度一直都很好  
你也因為這些互動，好幾次嘴角不自覺上揚

因為貪戀  
因為珍貴  
因為害怕  
因為經不起失去

你從來沒有對韓勝宇做出越線的行為  
在大家眼裡，你是懂得分寸和扮演媽媽角色的姜昇植

-

「哥，你要去哪裡?」  
被外頭燈光照醒的鄭秀彬，一抬頭看見姜昇植站在房門前

「我去看一下勝宇哥」

韓勝宇今天哭了  
即使他回到宿舍時什麼都沒說  
即使他輕描淡寫地說自己沒事  
即使他努力讓自己露出微笑

但是哭腫的眼皮和沙啞的聲音  
怎麼也騙不了人，尤其是姜昇植  
可是沒人敢再多問什麼

「嗯，就交給哥了」

鄭秀彬翻了個身  
雖然自己平常和哥哥們打鬧  
但今天大家看到勝宇哥的樣子  
卻不知道能說些什麼  
果然還是要昇植哥去  
輕輕敲了敲房門，好像沒有動靜

「哥，是我」  
「你睡了嗎?」

姜昇植輕喚幾聲，正想著韓勝宇是不是太累睡著時  
發現門把沒鎖

於是你輕輕打開門  
靜謐的房間裡，聽得到微弱的啜泣聲

當你靠進床邊時，發現一團用棉被包著自己的生物

「勝宇哥，是我」  
你伸手摸向這團生物(?  
輕輕地撫摸著

你看著那令人心疼的臉龐從棉被裡探出  
眼皮好像又腫了一點，看來哭了很多  
眼角還有淚痕

今天ONTACT STAGE的表演失誤，讓韓勝宇很自責  
韓勝宇原本就對自己要求高，加上想給粉絲最好的舞台  
彩排時明明一切很順利的  
但正式表演時，竟然讓麥克風掉了

姜昇植在韓勝宇的表演結束後，主動傳了訊息關心  
是第一個也是最後一個  
雖然沒辦法到現場看  
可是你知道韓勝宇一定會很自責  
第一時間沒辦法做什麼的你  
覺得至少要讓勝宇哥知道自己在關心他

就像以前因為不能參加國家隊選拔一樣  
你一直在他身邊

就像那時自己陷入低潮一樣  
他一直在你身邊  
「哥，我在這裡」

你用拇指輕柔地抹掉韓勝宇眼角的淚

你一直都告訴自己什麼能做、什麼不該做  
也都維持得很好

但今晚你什麼都不去想

在韓勝宇還沒反應過來時  
你用唇輕輕吻著他腫起來的眼皮  
你不知道怎麼安慰才是最好的  
但你知道自己能做什麼

像是在碰觸珍寶一樣  
韓勝宇就是你的寶物

「對不起，我越線了」

你看著有些驚訝的韓勝宇  
不知道今晚過後  
自己是不是會被討厭了

「你就是叮叮吧」  
你聽見韓勝宇有些沙啞的聲音

「哥在說什麼，大家都知道我是叮叮啊」  
姜昇植不小心笑出聲  
韓勝宇現在才發現嗎?

韓勝宇看著眼前的人，不自覺伸手將他拉進棉被裡

和剛剛不同的是  
韓勝宇輕啄了你的唇好幾下  
對於這樣的發展你完全反應不過來  
也可能是因為在棉被裡  
你的臉漸漸變紅  
「哥……這是……」  
你看著眼前的韓勝宇  
想過好幾種結果的你，卻沒想到現在這個情況

「你越線了，難道我就不行嗎?」

原來  
越線從來都不是一個人的事


End file.
